1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a home network, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method that can efficiently control devices on a home network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, products aimed at a home network market are being developed, while the use of various in home digital devices is becoming widespread.
A remote controller is usually included with a digital device such as a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, a video cassette recorder (VCR), and a digital television (TV), in order to remotely control a function of the corresponding digital device. However, the remote controller is usually limited to a specific digital device. Accordingly, a user cannot use one remote controller to remotely control a plurality of digital devices.
To solve this problem, an integrated remote controller capable of remotely controlling two or more digital devices has been developed. However, the integrated remote controller also has a problem in that the range of digital devices that can be remotely controlled is limited.
Also, if several taskpads are being operated in a video device such as a digital TV, it is difficult to select a specific taskpad via the conventional remote controller.
Similarly, if a user wants to use a specific digital device on a conventional home network, it is difficult to select a digital device connected to the network. Specifically, in the conventional home network, a list including identification information of a digital device connected to the home network is displayed via a video device such as a digital TV. Then, a user selects a corresponding digital device on the list. However, all digital devices that exist in a home are included in the controlled device list displayed via the video device. If there is a DVD player in every room, a device list including identification information of all DVD players is displayed. Here, if a user wants to use a DVD player located in living room, it is difficult for the user to distinguish from the list which item corresponds to the DVD player in the living room.
Several proposals, for example, Korean Unexamined Patent No. 2002-0047419: “Pointing Device Using Laser and Camera,” have been suggested. However, the above-describe problem still remains to be solved.
Accordingly, an apparatus and method that can efficiently control a plurality of digital devices and easily perform an operation in a predetermined video device is needed.